


Twirl for Me

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [26]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Dresses, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Edelgard is trying on dresses for the ball tomorrow. Dorothea asks her to twirl for her.Written for Fluffcember Day 26: "Clothing"
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 7





	Twirl for Me

“Beautiful, beautiful,” Dorothea said, clapping her hands together. “Now, I’d like you to twirl for me, Edie.”

“Twirl for you?” Edelgard asked, rubbing her elbow. She was wearing a light pink dress in preparation for the Garreg Mach Ball. White tufts lined the flounce, with a dark red ribbon tied around bodice making a proper highlight.

“Sure!” Dorothea said, her voice drenched in enthusiasm. “A dainty spin to express your grace and elegance-- _and_ to catch eyes at the dance.”

“Not unless everyone’s eyes are on you the whole time.” Edelgard said.

Dorothea blushed. “Save those kinds of lines for tomorrow.” She ushered Edelgard with a little beckon of her hand. “Go ahead!”

With a sigh, Edelgard grabbed the sides of her dress and spun around a couple times. She ended a bit stilted, throwing her arms up half-heartedly.

“Beautiful,” Dorothea complimented, causing Edelgard to snort. “Can you spin a couple more times though?”

“Your reason?”

“Just humor me.”

Edelgard huffed, and began twirling again. She grasped the sides once again and threw out the ends of the skirt with flourish. Around and around she went.

“Keep going!” Dorothea called.

The house leader spinning became unbalanced, dizziness getting the better of her. She began giggling out loud, hurling out the flowing fabric with more feeling. She tittered and twirled until she finally lost her balance and staggered right into Dorothea’s open arms.

“You are radiant Edie,” the songstress gushed, perhaps getting a bit more than she bargained for. “I almost wish you weren’t going to the ball tomorrow,” she said, backing away shyly. “That way I could keep that side of you all to myself.”

Edelgard just stared at her companion, her dress ruffled and hair unruly. “Who said you can’t?” she said breathlessly.

Dorothea was still gaping when Edelgard left the room to change out of her dress.


End file.
